


New Socks

by Felrott



Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felrott/pseuds/Felrott
Summary: Day 2: Daddy KinkMathias likes to spoil Flynn, whether he realises it or not.______Written for a kinktober event with a friend.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945906
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	New Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Flynn is like... Fuck the words just drip from my fingers, for good or bad, and I end up with 1k words before they’ve even snogged let alone fucked jfc
> 
> Anyway daddy kink is like, I love to read it, I'm just not 100% sure I can write it so this is as good as it gets from me for now lol
> 
> TW: Mathias spends money on Flynn and has a lax attitude to gold, but not like? Wasting it?? I wasn't even sure this would be an issue but actually I damn near triggered myself with like, poverty talk so?? Also a bit of convo about Flynn being a 'kept man', rich people (not Shaw) being judgey y'know...
> 
> Also WHAT is the Azeroth economy? Like, lorewise bc I know these assholes aren't spending 50g on a single fish like my adventurer-tourist ass does, so like...????

‘ _The Crown pays me enough gold that I can treat you once in a while Flynn.’_

It started innocently enough. Flynn was giving Mathias a more in depth tour of Boralus, from the slums to as far into the richer districts as they could get without too many guards shooing them off. With Flynn in his usual clothes and Mathias ‘slumming’ it for want of a better word, they didn’t get far, but the middle class shops were still better than the markets. Flynn wasn’t sure what ‘better’ meant, new things to look at certainly, but nothing he was interested in.

He was having a much _better_ time looking at Mathias, his arse in particular, though the whole package was a treat. ‘Dressed down’ was a good look on him, Flynn thought, still well-fitting, tailored for him clearly, in more muted tones of brown and green that brought out his eyes and hair. His boots were sturdier than the thin, supple ones he liked to sneak around in, and without his shoulder armour to beef him up, he looked slight and wiry.

Flynn loved it and couldn’t wait to peel it off him later, but for now…

“How much? For a bloody coat?” His voice drew attention which he knew Mathias _hated_ , but really? It wasn’t even finished— had to be fitted to the customer or something— _and_ the wool wasn’t even treated, it’d be useless in the perpetual Boralus damp.

Mathias caught his eye, gave him that _look_ and Flynn huffed and offered a vague sort of apology to the rather annoyed looking shop owner. He put it back in an approximate location of where he found it, and wandered over to see what Mathias was looking at. Socks of all things.

“Mm and how much are they? I know a woman in the docks, absolutely wicked with a set of needles that one. Does a lot of jumpers, vests and that sort of thing.” He picked up a pair himself from a basket in the pretty display. They were surprisingly thick, dense enough they’d probably keep damp out but softer than anything he’d worn himself. He didn’t want to know the price. He looked at the little sign anyway.

One gold. For a pair of socks. He did the maths. He could probably eat for three days on that if he stuck to local fish.

He watched, aghast, as Mathias picked out five pairs and took them to the shopkeeper.

“Do you offer an enchanting or embroidery service?” Mathias asked before his overpriced socks were wrapped up. “For the cold, mostly.”

“Warming embroidery is an extra gold per pair, but I can _assure_ you our tailor is so skilled the enchantment will last for years to come.” The shopkeeper rattled off his pitch, apparently _happy_ to serve despite Flynn as long as there was money on the table.

“Very good, for every pair then please. When should I pick them up?”

Flynn just stood there, mouth agape as they discussed and set up a collection time, and watched Mathias hand over ten gold like it was nothing.

He waited until they were out of the shop to look at Mathias out of the corner of his eye.

“Think you got ripped off mate.” He didn’t mention the weird taste it left in his mouth that he couldn’t explain.

“Hm? They seemed good quality. I don’t mind spending the money if they’ll last a long time.” They wandered over to the next shop and looked in the window. Hats, and Flynn’s thankful when Mathias just hummed and moved on. “Anyway, I’ve seen the things you wear on your feet. I thought we were paying you well enough, but those holes keep growing.”

It was true, though Flynn’s lip still jutted out and he shrugged in a perfect show of ease.

“Better things to spend it on, my ship mostly. Repairs, better stock, better crew, y’know? Last week was the first time I’ve sailed out with a decent carpenter on board in…” He counted it on his fingers. Lost track. “Best not to think about that one actually. Anyway, it’s needed; didn’t expect your Horde to take so many pot shots at us.” It was all in his reports. Thankfully the Zandalari captain didn’t seem to want to waste _too_ much ammo on harassing them, but it was still a ballache to fix the ones that hit.

Shaw just nodded to himself, frowned as he looked in another window. Window shopping was strange to Flynn; usually he got what he needed from the markets, brick and mortar stores being a little out of his price range. Tides but they weren’t even in the wealthier areas, just the sort of… Nice ones that would just side eye Flynn rather than kick him straight out. He wondered where Shaw shopped in Stormwind, if it was all like this or if he just paid someone to come to him like he’d heard nobles do.

He glanced at another shop front. There sure were a lot of hat shops around here, which was odd because people only had one head so it couldn’t be like they were buying all that many of them surely? He tried not to groan when he followed Mathias into one of them. He had no idea what set this one apart from the others but Mathias seemed to like it well enough. This time Flynn didn’t touch anything and tried not to look at the prices.

He ignored it when Mathias paid for something at the counter, too busy trying to work out how in the hell some monstrosity of a hat was even supposed to sit on your head, but followed when he felt a tap on his elbow.

“Where’s your bag?”

“Didn’t need one.” Before Flynn could ask, Mathias was in front of him, tugging at his coat lapels and alright _that_ was more like it! He bent for a kiss, a soft one, just a peck on the lips but it made his stomach flip all the same. He felt Mathias smile against his lips and grinned like an idiot in turn.

There was a bit of playing with his coat collar which he ignored, but then something warm and soft was around his neck and he pulled away, confused to see Mathias had wrapped some sort of scarf around it. It was thicker, longer and warmer than the bandanna he wore to keep the wind off his neck, though it didn’t dangle far once Mathias had looped it around once. A sort of typical Kul Tiran seafoam colour, the dye was still rich and vivid and probably the nicest thing Flynn had ever worn.

“What’s this then?” Flynn asked. Mathias has his own, a deep blue, which he wrapped tightly around his neck, though he tucked the ends neatly down the back of his coat.

“A gift. It’s getting colder.” Well, that was true but Flynn was used to it like any Kul Tiran, and it helped that he ran hotter than most, didn’t need to wrap up as warm as these little mainlanders. Still… It _was_ warmer… And soft. He did his best not to shove his face into it.

“Well, thanks love. Do I want to know how much it was?” He’d offer to buy lunch, that should cover it, until he remembered the socks and okay, maybe lunch would be on him for the next _week_.

Mathias waved off his question. He didn’t like to hold hands in public, some bollocks reason that Flynn hadn’t pulled out of him yet, but he brushed close enough for their shoulders to touch and touched the back of his hand over Flynn’s and it still left him feeling giddy.

“He gave me a deal for buying two at once, don’t worry about it. Do you want lunch?”

“Sounds grand, I know a place.”

In the end, though the tavern was Flynn’s choice, Mathias ended up paying before they’d even finished the meal. _‘Let me treat you one in a while love’_. The ‘love’ was what did it, a sort of hushed admittance that made Mathias blush and Flynn’s heart hammer and sure, he’d let him pay if he felt that strongly about it, what was the harm.

Later, after an extraordinary bout of sex in Mathias’ cabin, he’d forgotten all about the socks.

They turned up in his own cabin before a mission, wrapped neatly in plain paper with a little note Flynn recognised as Mathias’, though when he’d gotten them there he had no idea.

‘ _Stay warm, and stay safe, x M.’_

Flynn tucked the note carefully into an old book with the rest of the ones Mathias had given him over the months. He stared at the package, and in the end tutted and tried a pair on.

Okay… Okay they were good he had to admit. Stopped the rubbing on his heel at least, and softened his step as he tested them out in his boots. _Maybe_ they were worth it.

They were definitely worth the way Mathia’s eyes lit up when he saw him wearing them after his next mission.

* * *

“Flynn… Just _how_ much are they paying you?” Taelia leaned back on his rickety guest chair, watching Flynn go over some maps at his table. The creaking was ominous, but she’d been doing it years and the chair hadn’t broken yet so it was probably alright.

“Well enough, why?”

She just waved a hand at him, all of him, as if that were the answer. He looked down at himself, nothing out of the ordinary, though his coat was on a hook by the door for once; Mathias had bought him a jumper, tides only knew where from, but it kept him warm in his ship without the need to wear his coat all the time.

“I’ve known you for… too long to think about actually, so let’s not go there. In all that time, I think I’ve seen you wear hmm,” she pretended to think about it. “I think you were onto your fifth _ever_ shirt this year. That yellow one got shredded in the brawl before, remember?”

He did. He’d liked that shirt, it had lasted him a good long time and took to mending well, until there was nothing left _to_ mend really.

“What’s your point?” He was confused when she dragged a hand down her face and glared at him. In the end she tipped forward, all four legs on the floor for once to stare at him closely

“Flynn. How much of what you’re wearing was bought in the last, oh maybe say six months?”

“Uhh…” He hadn’t really thought about it, but went through it in his head piece by piece. Socks, vest and underwear, Mathias had bought him months back, appalled when he’d pulled his trousers down once to find a hole ‘ _large enough to fuck you through without taking them off’._ Trousers had been another gift, after Mathias had bent him over a bit too quickly once and ruined the seam. Shirt? Gift, and there was a pile of more in his drawers. Jumper too. He thought of his wardrobe, where it was steadily filling with an actual supply of underclothes and shirts and a spare pair of trousers. He had two scarves to choose from, weather depending, gloves both with and without fingers too. There was a set of nightclothes even, which he hadn’t worn yet but probably would the next time Mathias stayed over.

Well, _shit_.

“My… boots?” Technically, but Mathias had got them resoled a few weeks back, after he’d pulled them off for a bit of sexy fun and some sea water had dribbled out.

“And this means?” Taelia prompted, watched his face for any reaction but Flynn still wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be thinking.

“Mathias likes… Giving people… Gifts?”

Taelia closed her eyes, sat back and muttered something under her breath. Wrong answer then.

“And when, Flynn, was the last time you saw him give anyone something.”

“Nev… er?”

“God you’re so close, Flynn.” She looked physically pained. “So goddamn close. Do you _like_ it when Shaw buys you things?”

“Yes?”

“Does he _like_ buying you things?”

“I... Would assume so?”

“If someone kept buying someone gifts, that they liked to see them wear or use, we would call that a? C’mon Flynn you can do it, Shaw is your? Su— it begins with _S_ I know you can do it. Sweet, like?”

“Syrup? Sugar?” The cogs ticked slowly in his head, until they sort of fit together and it hit Flynn with a flip of his guts. “ _Sugar daddy_?” He squeaked.

“By the Tidemother I thought you were never going to get there.” Taelia clapped her hands slowly for him, and went back to leaning back in the chair.

Flynn had to sit and think about it a second. He wasn’t… Adverse to it, though it would’ve been nice if he’d been in on it from the start, but maybe Mathias thought he already was. He felt he should have some sort of moral dilemma, about his lover spending so much money on him, like a kept lover the rich sods liked to keep in fancy apartments.

_Would_ Mathias like to keep him in a fancy apartment? Maybe one by the docks wouldn’t be too— no okay, too much.

“Okay. Now what?” Was he supposed to confront him about it? Ask him to stop?

“Dunno, I just thought you should know what you were getting into, or just... Well you’re deep in it now anyway. Do you like it? I doubt I would but...” No, she definitely wouldn’t. She liked to earn her own things, make her own way and Flynn thought he did too but maybe it was nice to just feel wanted and cherished along the way.

That was it really. Mathias’ gifts made him feel... Cherished. Like he was worth spending money on, like Mathias cared about his comfort not just how mouth and ass. None of the gifts were overly lavish, or looked it anyway. Just practical and comfortable and he’d never said anything if he hadn’t worn any of it, but it was all to Flynn’s tastes anyway Mathias hadn’t tried to, well, _change_ him.

He hadn’t tried to replace his coat, which was ridiculous to think about, but Flynn thinks that was worth more than a thousand words.

“I think I like it a lot actually.”

* * *

Flynn felt self-conscious for possibly the first time in his life. Now that he’d noticed, standing next to Mathias dressed entirely in things he’d bought him felt… It felt kind of kinky in a weird way, he liked it but couldn’t help but wonder if anyone else around them noticed it too, but that would be stupid so he put that out of his head as much as possible.

He could do this. Taelia had told him to just go for it, see how it went. If Mathias got off on this, it would go well, if not then Flynn had made an ass of himself enough times before, why would once more be any different.

He knew the route they were taking, the shops they would pass on the way back from the Proudmoore Estate. Mathias had wondered why Flynn had wanted to come; Flynn hadn’t been invited to their meeting, so had just hung around outside waiting for Mathias like a bored dog, but he’d planned this out and by the tides he’d see it through.

This was the ‘rich sods district’ as he knew it. There weren’t any prices in the windows. Most everything seemed made to order, with examples on mannequins but very little to just walk in and buy and take right away. More bloody hat shops.

The one he needed though… He pulled Mathias into a side street with a hand on his hip, where the shops were smaller and the window displays much more… Artsy. They couldn’t very well show their wares in broad daylight after all.

Mathias quirked a brow up at him, obviously onto something, though he went along with it as Flynn’s hand didn’t leave his hip and he led them to a shop halfway down the narrow street.

He stopped them outside a little place, where the window display was all sort of silks, and fabrics so fine they were transparent and there was a lot of rope, by the tides there was so much rope just tied in knots he vaguely recognised but would be useless on a ship.

He swallowed.

“Flynn?” Shaw questioned, pulling his attention away from the display. Gods Flynn was blushing; he could feel it in his face as he looked down at his lover. His… Daddy? He wasn’t sure he’d be able to say _that_ out loud. Did Mathias _want_ him to? It made him blush harder.

“I want, I mean. I would like. Please uh… Fuck.” He’d forgotten his script, the teasing flirting he was so natural at just stopped in his throat and left him gaping like a fish. “That is uh…” He shrugged helplessly, and sort of glanced at the display behind him.

Shaw caught on with a soft “Oh.” And then he was blushing too, which was adorable actually, and Flynn couldn’t stop himself from taking Mathias’ hands and gripping them tight even if Mathias didn’t like the public displays so much.

“You wanna… Something, to wear. Later? In bed? Pretend I’m smooth while I’m saying this you know, I’m a little out of my depth here.” Flynn floundered, but Mathias just tugged him down by his lapels for a soft kiss, and Flynn stopped his babbling with a little moan.

“Come on then.” Mathias’ voice was rough. “Don’t look at the price, just pick what you like the look of.”

* * *

He paced Mathias’ cabin. It had been a bastard to sneak in, but hopefully Mathias would forgive him when he saw why.

The plan had been simple, sneak in, get more or less naked, and surprise his lover with the best whatever-he-wanted of his life. But the reality was the boat was too damned cold, so he’d had to pull his coat back on and pace to keep warm.

How long could a meeting last for anyway? He was bored, and Mathias kept anything interesting locked in that desk of his and there were only so many boundaries he could push in one day if he actually wanted to get fucked tonight.

He eyed Mathias’ bed, an uncomfortable little bunk that barely fit Flynn’s broad frame, let alone the two of them. Maybe he could get a head start…

He glanced at the door, listened in case of footsteps but no such joy. Fine, he’d just have to have fun without him.

Flynn settled on the bed carefully, winced when it creaked and seemed to shift under his weight, though it had held the two of them being much more active, so he shouldn’t need to be so cautious.

On his back, his coat fell open easily, flopping to the side and leaving him more exposed than he’d ever felt. Even being naked in the bath didn’t feel quite so… On show as this.

The shop had been fun, full of things Flynn refused to look at the price for, until he’d picked out a bunch of things at random, and then Mathias had picked out some more. Weird socks and straps and toys, and none of it practical in any way.

It had been hard to get some of it on while he was alone. He’d given up on some sort of lace body thing, had gone for the garters and high socks, and the smallest pair of knickers he’d ever seen. It made his cock look good though, filled the silk out nicely, and it felt good on the skin. He’d even managed to get the short little corset on, well practised by now at undoing Mathias’, and the strappy harness that fit over his wide chest would give Mathias something to hold onto later, so he was definitely a fan of _that_.

He’d had to leave the actual toys in his cabin, unable to sneak them on, no matter how deep his pockets might be, but that was fine it was something for later.

The outfit clashed against the tatty old sheepskin of his coat, but he wasn’t taking that off until Mathias got here or he’d bloody well freeze to death.

Flynn had never struggled to get in the mood before, and in Mathias’ bunk, dressed up for him and surrounded by the smell of him, it was a case of just thinking about it and he was hard, cock straining the fancy silk. He cupped himself with one hand, played with his nipples with the other and thought about Mathias’ hands on him, his mouth. Thought about how tight around him he was when Mathias rode his cock, how gorgeous he was when he lost control and came, shuddering in Flynn’s lap.

He daydreamed, wondered if Mathias would ever let him fuck him over his desk—wait no fuck him over _Wymbane’s_ desk! On the decks, with no one about but the risk was hot. He knew Mathias wouldn’t go for that one, that he’d have to ease him in gently… Maybe at one of the taverns in the slums, where the occasional public show wasn’t all that novel. They’d get heckled, but he was fairly sure he could get Mathias blissed out enough to not care.

The silk of the underwear was almost too tight, and he pressed the heel of his palm against himself, hissed at the pain and arousal both. There was a small vial of oil in his coat, which he grabbed out blindly, coated his fingers and with a lift of his hips, pulled the material to the side and slipped two into himself easily, right up to the knuckle in one smooth press. He might’ve needed a little more prep a few months ago, but these days he liked to think he was stretched and waiting for his lover at all times.

Fuck, he should tell him that. Mathias would blush so nicely, and even more when he realised how true it was.

Flynn fucked himself slowly, tried to enjoy the tease, and drag it out as long as possible; this was for Mathias after all, he shouldn’t come before his lover even got there. He crushed his cock with the heel of his hand again when he thought he was getting too close, but paid it no attention otherwise. He knew he’d blow it too soon if he even took it out of the underwear, so he just played with his nipples, touched his throat and sucked his own fingers, imagined it was Mathias’ slender hands and not his own.

He was halfway through a convoluted fantasy involving a desert island when he heard the lock in the door fail to twist, heard Mathias swear when he realised it had been opened. He arched his back, shuttered his eyes and fucked himself just that little bit harder, putting on a show for Mathias when he—

He burst through the door, knives up and murder in every line of his body, until he heard Flynn’s soft moan and caught sight of him all but writhing on his bed.

He had the door locked before Flynn could even call his name.

“Flynn?!” Mathias hissed, “what are you do— what are you _wearing_?”

“Thought you’d recognise it, you paid for it after all. ‘Cept my coat, but it’s too cold in here, you should come warm me up love.” He spread his legs, tilted his hips up and pulled the silk to the side with one hand, and split the fingers in his hole, stretched it and showed it off. Mathias stopped breathing. “Been waiting for you love, come on.”

Mathias didn’t bother to undress, just ditched his shoulder armour and unlaced his fly enough to slip his cock out, and with two strokes he was hard enough and slipped into Flynn with a hiss and a moan. Flynn tugged him down for a kiss which was feverishly returned, and Mathias’ hands found his knees, followed the line of the stockings up to the garters, pinged one with his thumb before he carried on. He hesitated at the corset, ran his fingers reverently over the laces with one hand while the other cupped over the hard swell in the silk knickers.

“Flynn, this is— you look—”

“I look expensive don’t I? Like a night with me would cost a week of your wages.” Flynn had no idea what that price was, but it clearly did something for Mathias when he just groaned and fucked him harder, angled it right so that he was crushing against Flynn’s prostate with every thrust.

Flynn couldn’t hold on, pulled Mathias down into him, wanted to feel as much of him as he could while he shuddered and moaned. He came untouched in his underwear, saw stars and held on tighter as his hips jerked and shuddered. It felt strange, hot and damp and kind of uncomfortable, but Mathias was leaning back to look and seemed to like it well enough.

Flynn tugged his own nipples because he couldn’t get to Mathias’, enjoyed the sting of sensation. His ass was sensitive, fucked raw by his lover and he probably should have used more oil but he liked the ache.

Mathias, he could tell, was close, barely holding on. He grabbed at the harness around Flynn’s chest, pulled him as he fucked into him and it was rough, hard and messy and Flynn loved it, loved it when Mathias groaned into his mouth as he finally came, loved how his hands gripped the harness tighter as he emptied himself into Flynn. Loved Mathias’ soft little kiss to his chest as he gathered his wits about him again.

When Mathias pulled out, Flynn readjusted the underwear to cover his ass with a wink, wriggled as it leaked out to soak him through, but the stuttering gasp was more than worth feeling so dirty and sticky.

“You gonna send me home like this? Full of you? Leaking on the walk back? Or can I stay?”

“Flynn, you’ll be the death of me… Stay but…”

“Leave it on?” He might have to take the corset and harness off in the night, but it was no hardship until then, not if it had Mathias looking at him like that, like the last cup of fresh water on a deserted island.

Mathias swallowed as he nodded, ran his hand over Flynn’s thigh again, played with the garter.

“I’ll have food brought to us, what are you in the mood for?”

“Your treat, so surprise me, _daddy_.” Shaw choked on air, flushed and struggled to breathe. Round two never started so quickly before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated this one and then I kind of liked it and now I'm happy enough with it to post~


End file.
